Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (Yes！プリキュア 5 GoGo！Iesu! Purikyua Faibu Googoo!) to piąty sezon w serii i serii trzecim w serii, w reżyserii Toshiaki Komura. Jest to opowieść o grupie pięciu dziewczyn, które mają zdolność do przekształcania się w Pretty Cure . Podczas gdy w Tak! Pretty Cure 5 zostały one podane ich umiejętności, w celu zebrania pięćdziesiąt pięć Pinkies i zapisać Palmier Brytania , w GoGo dziewczyny przyznano nowe uprawnienia w celu ratowania czterech królów różnych królestw okolic Królestwa Palmier i ochrony flory i Cure Rose Garden od zła organizacja Wiecznego. Uprawnienia pięciu dziewcząt są na bazie naturalnych elementów, ludzkich cech i emocji (np.: nadzieja, inteligencja, itp.), które uosabiają osobowości każdego leczyć, motyle i róże, szczególnie koncentrując się na rzadkość i tajemniczość niebieska róża. Historia Minęło trochę czasu od Nightmare został pokonany i Coco , Natts i mleczne opuściły odbudować Królestwo Palmier . W tym czasie zła grupa o nazwie Wieczny kradnie cenne przedmioty z różnych wymiarów. Mają teraz kierowane tajemniczy pakt Rose należące do ambigous Cure Rose Garden. Strażnikiem tego królestwa, Flora zwróciła pomoc od Pretty Cure. Oni teraz muszą walczyć Wieczny i ożywić Cztery linijki , aby móc przejść do Cure Rose Garden. Po drodze spotkać Syrop , a mailboy kto ma anmesia i umiejętności, aby przejść w dowolnym miejscu i Milky Rose , wojownik, który czerpie energię z rzadka niebieska róża. Postacie 'Pretty Cure' *Yumehara Nozomi ( 夢原のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi ) Nozomi jest liderem Pretty Cure w wyniku bycia pierwszym przekształcić i dlatego jej osobowości rodzaju i nadziei bezgranicznej. Ona jest zakochana w Coco i jest zadowolony, pracować z nim ponownie po ich rozdzieleniu na koniec poprzedniego sezonu. Mimo, że nie jest bardzo mądry i nieustannie popada w kłopoty z jej głupkowaty postawy, ma silną i rodzaj serce. Jej alter ego jest Cure Dream ( キュアドリーム Kyuadoriimu ) , Cure of Hope z siłami światła gwiazd. *Natsuki Rin ( 夏木りん Natsuki Rin ) Rin jest Nozomi najlepszy przyjaciel od dzieciństwa. Jako biegły w różnego rodzaju sportów, a także odpowiedzialną starszą siostrę do jej młodszych bliźniacze rodzeństwo, jest często jednym z powodem z Nozomi, kiedy wyjdzie z nieracjonalnych pomysłów lub działa zbyt dziecinne. Jej alter ego jest Cure Rouge ( キュアルージュト Kyuaruuju ) , Cure of Passion z mocą ognia. *Kasugano Urara ( 春日野うらら Kasugano Urara ) Urara jest na wymianie studenckiej, która chce być aktorką. Ona jest pół japoński od strony matki i pół francuskiej z strony ojca. Zanim został Pretty Cure, że nie miała żadnych znajomych i nie może być sama w obecności innych. Jej alter ego jest Cure Lemonade ( キュアレモネード Kyuaremoneedo ) , Cure of Effervescence z mocą światła. *Akimoto Komachi ( 秋元こまち Akimoto Komachi ) Komachi jest początkujący pisarz, i jest już w swoim drugim dzięki książce pomóc orzechów ". Jest miły i nieśmiały, ale kiedy rozgniewany wystarczy przeskoczy i zwolnić jej nerwy. Jej rodzina posiada tradycyjne japońskie słodycze, gdzie sklep dostaje Coco i jedzenie Natts 'z. Wraz z jej najlepszym przyjacielem i partnerem Karen, ona jest jednym z popularnych seniorów w szkole. Jej alter ego jest Cure Mint ( キュアミント Kyuaminto ) ,Cure of Tranquility o mocy elektrowni. *Minazuki Karen ( 水無月かれん Minazuki Karen ) Karen jest najstarszym członkiem zespołu i pochodzi z rodziny bardzo zamożnej. Jest przewodniczącym Rady studenckich w L'Ecole des Lumieres Cinq. Pomimo jej silną osobowość zewnątrz, Karen jest samotna w domu, a ze względu na jej trudnej relacji z rodzicami, ma problemy właściwie pokazano jej prawdziwe uczucia. Komachi jest jej najlepszy przyjaciel i kolega ze studiów członek Rady, a także jedynym, mogła powiedzieć jej prawdziwe uczucia, zanim poznała Nozomi. Jej alter ego jest Cure Aqua ( キュアアクア Kyuaakua ) , Cure of Intelligence z mocą wody. *Mimino Kurumi ( 美々野くるみ Mimino Kurumi ) Kurumi najpierw widać, kiedy zapisuje Pretty Cure z Wiecznego, ale nie prezentuje się poprawnie, co dziewczyny zastanawiam się, po której stronie, że jest on. Ona później przeniesiono do L'Ecole de Cinq Lumieres, gdzie pokazuje jej wyrafinowany, ale czasem dziwaczne, osobowość. Wkrótce, ona okazuje się być Milk, który zdobył uprawnienia do przekształcenia człowieka. Kiedy ona jest człowiekiem, ona woli być nazywany Kurumi, a nie mleko, w przeciwieństwie do Coco i Natts. Jej alter ego jest Milky Rose ( ミルキィローズ Milkiiroozu ) , niebieska róża. Palmier and the Four Kingdoms *Coco ( ココ Koko ) Jednym z istot maskotek z Królestwa Palmier. Coco jest żółto-owłosione zwierzę z podpuchnięte ogon przypominający psa Spitz, który szuka dla Collet snu, kiedy poznaje Nozomi. On jest zawsze spokojny, miły i wyrozumiały, zwłaszcza Nozomi. Kiedy mówi się w formie maskotki, kończy swoje zdania z "-coco". On może przemienić się w człowieka, a później staje się nauczycielem w szkole Nozomi, by czuwać nad nią pod pseudonimem Kokoda Kouji ( 小々田コージ Kokoda Kooji ) . Coco, wraz z Natts, jest księciem Palmier Brytanii. Mniej więcej w połowie GoGo , Coco zdobywa koronę Palmier Królestwa, nadające mu tytuł króla i daje mu siłę, aby przywołać Fleurets lekarstwo na Pretty Cure. *Natts ( ナッツ Nattsu ) Natts innego stwora z Palmier Brytanii, przypominający brązowy wiewiórki, która kończy swoje zdania z "-natts". Na początku pierwszego sezonu, jest on zamknięty w Collet snu i jest zwalniana po wszystkich pięciu członków Pretty Cure otrzymują swoje uprawnienia. Po pierwsze, ma on uboczu i osobowości ze względu na zimny jego przeszłości, a on ma problemy ufając Pretty Cure, a także wyrok Coco. Jednak ostatecznie rozgrzewają się do nich, zwłaszcza Komachi, który dzieli jego zamiłowanie książek. Podobnie jak Coco, Natts może przekształcić się w człowieka bardzo przystojny, działających w charakterze urzędnika biżuterii sklep Natts Domu , by imię Pana Natsu ( 夏さん Natsu-san ) . Podobnie jak Coco, Natts jest księciem Palmier Brytanii. W drugiej połowie GoGo , Natts zdobywa koronę Palmier Brytanii, która obdarza go tytuł króla i daje mu moc przyzywania Lustro dla Milky Milky Róża, choć to wymaga również moc uwagą Mlecznej, która Natts buduje się przed zdobywając nowe uprawnienia. *Milk ( ミルク Miruku ) Debiutował w połowie pierwszego sezonu. Mleko przypomina biały i różowy lop królik, który kończy swoje zdania z "-MIL". W przeciwieństwie Natts i Coco, nie jest w stanie przekształcić się w człowieka w pierwszym sezonie, ale nabywa go w tym sezonie po posadzeniu niebieską różę i troski o niego. Ponieważ jej zdolność do pozostawania w ludzkiej postaci przez dłuższy czas jest silniejszy niż Coco i Natts, mleko rzadko jest postrzegana w tej formie, w drugim sezonie, zwykle będzie pod nazwą Mimino Kurumi ( 美くるみ野々) . *King Donuts ( ドーナツ国王 Doonatsu-kokuou ) pierwszy władca znaleźć, że jest mały, niebieski smok. Donuts jest władcą Królestwa pączek, który jest na wschód od Królestwa Palmier. Jest dostojny i elegancki, ale arogancki. *Queen Bavarois ( パパロア女王 Babaroa-joou ) Bavarois jest drugim władcą znaleźć. Różowo-czerwony kolorowy ptak jest Królowa Bavarois Brytanii, która jest na południe od Królestwa Palmier. Towarzyski i energiczny, jest rozmowny do punktu powodując problemy dla innych. Jej moc pozwala na komunikację między Pretty Cure przez co ich elementów transformacji działać jak telefony komórkowe. *Princess Crepe ( クレープ王女 Kureepu-oujo ) Krepa jest lemon szyfonu, pomarańczowe paski tygrysa i trzeci władca z kluczem Rose Garden, księżniczki z krepa Brytanii, która jest na zachód od Palmier Brytanii. Ona jest zakochana w Coco i uważa, że dwa z nich zaręczył, gdy byli dziećmi, ale to było tylko nieporozumienie na części kulturalne Coco. Nadal, Naleśnik kocha Coco i zajmuje zaręczyny bardzo poważnie. Moc krepy za aktywuje Mleczną Uwaga, laptop zbudowany przez Natts która produkuje Mleczną Zwierciadło, gdy jest wezwany przez Natts. *King Montblanc ( モンブラン国王 Monburan-kokuou ) ostatni władca znany z kluczem, on jest królem Montblanc Brytanii, która jest na północ od Królestwa Palmier. Jest zielone i tan żółw, najstarszy z czterech władców, pomimo jego cute wygląd, i jest najbardziej inteligentny. Cure Rose Garden *Flora ( フローラ Furoora ? ) Flora jest tajemnicza kobieta, która strzeże Cure Rose Garden . Ma długie, różowe włosy z diademem na głowie, składający się z pięciu klejnotów w każdym z kolorów pięciu leczy. Ona ma jakieś połączenia do szefa wieczne. *Syrup ( シロップ Shiroppu ? ) Syrup jest maskotką przypominającą pomarańczowy ptactwo ptak. On ma amnezji na tyle poważne, że nie pamiętam, skąd się wziął. On jest nieco arogancki i pracuje jako chłopiec dostawy, ale również chce pomóc Pretty Cure, by odzyskać swoje wspomnienia. Kiedy w formie maskotki, kończy swoje zdania z "-Rup". Poza tym jego postaci maskotki, ma dwa inne formy; gigantycznego ptaka przypominające jego postać maskotki, które mogą być używane jako antena transportu, a nastolatek z ludzkiej alias Amai Shiroh ( 甘井シロー Amai Shiroo ? ) . *Mailpo ( メルポ Merupo ? ) chodzenie pink skrzynki, która współpracuje z syropem i jest używany do wysyłania i odbierania listów. Antagoniści *Hoshina ( ホシイナー Hohiinaa ) narzędzie wiecznego, które można wstawić do każdego martwego przedmiotu, powodując ożywają i spowodować zniszczenia. Czarne charaktery często wykorzystują go jako ataku i obrony. *Scorp ( スコルプ Sukorupu ) Scorp jest pierwszym Wieczny członkiem wykazanie, jego oryginalna forma przypominający skorpiona. On wydaje się dużo wiedzieć o syrop i jego okoliczności. *Bunbee ( ブンビー Bunbii ) Koszmar z poprzedniego sezonu, Bunbee jest teraz niski rangą członek wieczne, często działając jako komiczny. *Nebatakos ( ネバタコス Nebatakosu ) Nebatakos jest trzecim przy członkiem Wieczny wykazanie, jego prawdziwa forma przypominający ośmiornicę. On nie lubi zasady bardzo dużo, a więc jest często postrzegana kłótni z Anacondy o swoich raportach. *Isohgin ( イソーギン Isoogin ) Isohgin jest jednym z duecie od wiecznej, że mówi się, że najlepsi myśliwi. Jest wysoki i przeważnie tylko powtarza to co Yadohkan mówi. Razem, dwa z nich przekształcić w morski anemon na kraba z Isohgin jest morski anemon na szczycie. *Yadokhan ( ヤドカーン Yadokaan ) Yadokhan jest partnerem Isohgin i mały, gruby z dwóch. On przede wszystkim nie mówi, choć jest on również bardzo krótki słów. Razem, dwa z nich przekształcić w morski anemon na kraba z Yadokhan jako kraba na dnie. *Shibiretta ( シビレッタ Shibiretta ) Shibiretta jest staruszka z grzyba na głowie. Ona manipuluje bajki walczyć Pretty Cure, zatrzymując ich w bajkowych światów opowieść z Hoshinas. *Mucardia ( ムカーディア Mukaadeia ) Mucardia jest najnowszym członkiem Wieczny i jest bardzo przystojnym facetem, cecha używa zbliżyć Pretty Cure, szczególnie Rin. Jego prawdziwa postać jest karaluch humanoid. *Anacondy ( アナコンディ Anakondei ) Anacondy jest kobieta w średnim wieku z fioletowymi włosami przypominającego Meduzy, i działa jako administrator między Wiecznym. Ona jest zazwyczaj jeden na zamówienie innych członków okolicy, dbać o rzadkich przedmiotów, jakie one przynoszą, i twierdzą, papiery raportu z jej członków. Ona jest bardzo surowy dla wszystkich i woli do przestrzegania zasad i przepisów idealnie. *Boss ( 馆长 Kanchou ) lider Wieczny, chcąc zyskać życie wieczne poprzez znalezienie kluczy do Cure Rose Garden. On jest zazwyczaj postrzegane z dużą, maski opracowania on i siedząc na krześle unosić. Merchadise Prosze kierować sie na strone:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Merchadise Galeria Wideo Category:Series Category:Merchadise Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Stubs Category:Gallery